uepfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Apoturalska/Arcus SI
=O firmie= Arcus Systemy Informatyczne jest dostawcą i producentem rozwiązań informatycznych oraz integratorem. Od ponad 20 lat dostarcza rozwiązania wspomagające zarządzanie procesami biznesowymi w przedsiębiorstwach oraz instytucjach publicznych. Realizuje projekty informatyczne zwiększające efektywność pracy klientów z wykorzystaniem nowoczesnych i sprawdzonych narzędzi informatycznych uzupełnianych wysokiej jakości usługami. =Historia firmy= 2018 *Wprowadzenie do oferty 4 nowych produktów dla Systemów ERP Microsoft (w wersji Axapta 3.0, Dynamics AX 4.0, Dynamics AX 2009, Dynamics AX 2012 i Dynamics 365) - Split payment, one4allRODO, weryfikator podatnika w VIES i portalu MF oraz eDeklaracje. 2017 *Gotowość do wdrożeń Microsoft Dynamics 365. *Odnowienie i poszerzenie certyfikatów Microsoft i HPE. *Podpisanie kolejnej nowej umowy na wdrożenie MS Dynamics AX 2012. *Zdobycie 1 miejsca w regionie lubelskim w XVII edycji rankingu „Gazele Biznesu". *Podpisanie umowy na wdrożenie Dynamics AX 2012 z Uniwersytetem A.Mickiewicza w Poznaniu. *Odbiór końcowy zintegrowanego systemu informatycznego one4all dla Szkół Wyższych przez Politechnikę Śląską. 2016 *Podpisanie umowy partnerskiej z Webcon. *Podpisanie umowy partnerskiej z Jutel. *Zbudowanie rozwiązania JPK opartego o Dynamics AX. *Podpisanie 2 kolejnych nowych umowy na wdrożenie MS Dynamics AX 2012. *Otwarcie biura w Gdańsku i we Wrocławiu. 2015 *Zrealizowanie kontraktu dla Województwa Łódzkiego na wdrożenie systemu WiFi dla łódzkich szpitali. Wartość projektu ok. 16 mln zł. *Zdobycie drugiej nagrody gospodarczej w kategorii Innowacyjność przyznawanej przez Prezydenta Miasta Lublin. *Uzyskanie kolejnych statusów Microsoft: Gold Cloud Productivity i Gold Midmarket Solution Provider. *Podpisanie trzech znaczących nowych kontraktów na wdrożenia Microsoft Dynamics AX 2012 R3. *Pozyskanie kontraktu na wdrożenie Microsoft Dynamics CRM w Arcus S.A. *Rozszerzenie oferty o Microsoft Dynamics CRM oraz Microsoft Project and Portfolio Management (PPM). *Powołanie Oddziału w Warszawie i rozbudowa Działu Sprzedaży. 2014 *Rozszerzenie działalności firmy o integrację systemów informatycznych - Infrastruktura IT, Komunikacja i Outsourcing IT, przy jednoczesnym rozwoju obszaru Systemy ERP. *Pozyskanie kolejnych statusów Microsoft Gold Communications, Gold Datacenter, Gold Small Business oraz Cloud Accelerate. *Uzyskanie status Gold Oracle. *Uzyskanie status Silver HP. *Powołanie Oddziału w Łodzi. *Zmiana nazwy z Syntea Business Solutions na Arcus Systemy Informatyczne. 2013 *Rozpoczęcie współpracy z Grupą Arcus. *Uruchomienie systemu ERP w kolejnej instytucji sektora publicznego. *Rozbudowa produktu one4all o nowe moduły i integracje z systemami portalowymi i obiegu dokumentów. *Innowacyjne wdrożenia w modelu Chmury Prywatnej. 2012 *Rozwój działalności w sektorze komercyjnym i publicznym. *Uczelnie techniczne wybierają system one4all dla Szkół Wyższych. *Udane migracje do najnowszej wersji Microsoft Dynamics AX. *Zmiana nazwy z CSF Polska na Syntea Business Solutions. 2011 *Zaproszenie do uczestnictwa w Microsoft Dynamics President’s Club. *Ogłoszenie wyników I edycji Programu „Nowoczesna Uczelnia” autorstwa Arcus Systemy Informatyczne i Microsoft Dynamics. *Początek działań eksportowych w ramach projektu „Rozwój eksportu produktów przedsiębiorstwa informatycznego SBS”. 2010 *Wdrożenie Systemu Zarządzania Bezpieczeństwem Informacji zgodnego z normą ISO/IEC 27001. *Uzyskanie specjalizacji Enterprise Project Management (EPM). =Zarząd Spółki= Łukasz Sztyber - Prezes Zarządu Łukasz Sztyber jest absolwentem Wydziału Informatyki WIT oraz programu EMBA realizowanego przez Politechnikę Warszawską we współpracy z LBS, HEC i NHH. Aktualnie uczestniczy w studium doktoranckim w zakresie sztucznej inteligencji w Instytucie Badań Systemowych Polskiej Akademii Nauk. Przed objęciem stanowiska w Arcus SI przez 4 lata pełnił funkcję dyrektora zarządzającego polskim oddziałem PostNord Strålfors (po zmianie nazwy Imprimus). Wcześniej, przez 8 lat pracował w Inforsys S.A. kolejno piastując role dyrektora informatyki, członka zarządu odpowiedzialnego za operacje oraz prezesa zarządu. Karierę rozpoczynał jako programista systemów baz danych pracując w firmach takich jak Hewlett-Packard, Accenture Technology Solutions, Codec i Medicover. W wolnym czasie podróżuje i realizuje swoje zainteresowania związane ze sztuczną inteligencją. Maciej Czernaś - Wiceprezes Zarządu oraz Dyrektor Operacyjny Maciej Czernaś jest absolwentem Politechniki Lubelskiej, gdzie otrzymał tytuł magistra inżyniera. Firmę budował od podstaw jako współzałożyciel CSF Polska. Wdrażaniem systemów do zarządzaniem przedsiębiorstwem zajmuje się od 1996 r. Jako Wiceprezes Zarządu skupia się na realizacji celów operacyjnych. Dąży do orientowania organizacji firmy na stały rozwój i długoterminowe, partnerskie relacje, zarówno z Klientami, jak i pracownikami. Dużą część uwagi poświęca rozwijaniu obszaru wsparcia dotychczasowych Klientów. Opracował i wdrożył w spółce system zarządzania jakością zgodny z normą ISO 9001 oraz system zarządzania bezpieczeństwem informacji ISO/IEC 27001. Posiada szerokie doświadczenie w realizacji projektów wdrożeniowych Microsoft Dynamics. Uczestniczył i nadzorował wdrożenia zarówno w sektorze komercyjnym, m.in. w Grupie Saint Gobain, Grupie Suedzucker, AVON Cosmetics Polska, Cementowni Odra, Grupie Plastics, Perła Browary Lubelskie, jak i w sektorze publicznym, m.in. w Politechnice Poznańskiej, Instytucie Techniki Budowlanej, Politechnice Śląskiej. Stale podnosi swoje kompetencje i rozszerza wiedzę z zakresu zarządzania oraz produktów Microsoft. Bierze udział w wielu krajowych i międzynarodowych konferencjach branżowych oraz szkoleniach produktowych i specjalistycznych, także jako prelegent. =Systemy ERP= Arcus Systemy Informatyczne posiada ponad 20-letnie doświadczenie we wdrażaniu Zintegrowanych Systemów Zarządzania (ERP – Enterprise Resource Planning) opartych o rozwiązania Microsoft. Obecnie skupiamy się na implementacji autorskiego systemu one4all, którego podstawowym elementem jest Microsoft Dynamics 365. Posiadamy wiele gotowych komponentów do Microsoft Dynamics AX. System one4all jest odpowiedzią na potrzebę integracji zaawansowanych systemów informatycznych coraz częściej wykorzystywanych przez średnie i duże przedsiębiorstwa. Pozwala on zminimalizować ręczne zasilanie poszczególnych systemów danymi oraz umożliwia pełne wykorzystanie i wizualizację informacji systemowych, w tym wychwytywanie odchyleń od założonych norm. =Rozwiązania chmurowe= Arcus Systemy Informatyczne dostarcza rozwiązanie oparte o model chmurowy Microsoft Dynamics 365 oraz w modelu „Pure” Cloud Computing (wszystkie usługi i rozwiązania w chmurze) oraz w modelu hybrydowym (integracja lokalnego środowiska z chmurą). Usługi, które dostarczamy naszym Klientom oparte są o produkt Microsoft Azure oferowany w dwóch modelach: *Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS) – w tym modelu mamy możliwość tworzenie maszyn wirtualnych z systemem operacyjnym Windows oraz wieloma wersjami systemów Linux. Możemy skorzystać z przestrzeni dyskowej np. do Backupu naszej lokalnej infrastruktury, *Platform as a Service (PaaS) – ten model pozwala na wykorzystanie gotowych platform aplikacyjnych do użycia – takich jak SQL, Oracle, Remote Desktop Services, Azure Active Directory i inne. https://www.arcussi.pl/pl/produkty https://www.arcussi.pl/pl/produkty/systemy-erp https://www.arcussi.pl/pl/o-firmie/zarzad-spolki https://www.arcussi.pl/pl/o-firmie/historia-firmy Category:Blog posts